El hielo no siempre es frío
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Saori se ha encontrado un diario que había pertenecido al antiguo Santo de Acuario. Degel... ella comienza a tener un extraño interés por él... y bueno su abuelo Chronos le concederá su pequeño pecado capital. Su deseo pasional por Degel será consumado en la realidad... ambos piensan que sólo fue un sueño. Shion y Dohko burlándose del cubito de hielo.


**Hola hermosos lectores ¿Cómo están? Esperó que se encuentren realmente bien… bueno… yo está vez les traigo otra historia de Saint Seiya. Pero está vez es algo diferente… no sé que tengo con los Acuario y Escorpio. Se me hacen sexys. En fin he querido hacer algo como Crossover referente a Saint Seiya Clásico y Lienzo Perdido… pero se me complica un poco. Pero bueno esperó que esta historia sea de su agrado y como siempre mis lemons LOL quiero dedicárselo a mi más grande autor favorito de Saint Seiya. Y recientemente a Kain Steel jajaja (corazón de melón) que acaba de leer "Prohibido"**

**Por cierto si quieren hacerme algún pedido pueden hacerlo a través de mi página de Facebook.**

**Dedico a: FriendlyMushroom. Gracias por escribir Guerras Doradas y por hacer que mi mente cochambrosa imaginará esto para plasmarlo aquí.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Contenido LEMON. Y **_**NO**_** Beteo. **

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**El hielo no siempre es frío. A veces es cálido.**

•

•

•

Los humanos juzgan a los Dioses de ser caprichosos y los olímpicos a los mortales. Es algo que había en común.

Saori Kido actual rencarnación de Athena miraba el santuario. Últimamente quería tener más conocimiento por los pasados santos de la pasada guerra santa contra Hades. En su templo, el último antes del Patriarca había encontrado una Biblioteca que tenía ya muchos años ahí, al contemplarla podía decirse que no había sido tocada por más de 600 años…

Mirando los antiguos tomos se topó con uno bastante peculiar. Sus hojas se encontraban amarillentas y casi hechas polvo por el paso de los años. Al abrirlo miró su contenido; parecía ser un diario.

Interesante. Fue lo que inmediatamente pensó, hojeó un par de veces y leyendo algunas páginas pudo conocer algo muy interesante… místico. Se sorprendió así misma al saber que perteneció al pasado santo de Acuario: Degel de Acuario. Miraba algunos escritos descubriendo una impecable caligrafía. El santo describía los sucesos antes y durante la batalla contra el Dios Hades. Sin notar que alguien más la acompañaba en su recién descubierta Biblioteca, siguió leyendo hasta sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Se asustó un poco dando un salto; al virar su mirada se topó con los párpados cerrados del Patriarca.

—Shaka-san—dijo cortésmente, con instinto cerró el libro y lo escondió tras de ella.

—Athena—dijo en forma de saludo— ¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan callada?

Saori se mostraba renuente a mostrarle el diario pero al querer saber más sobre Acuario, le mostró el libro de gruesas pastas cafés.

—Shaka… ¿Cómo puedes saber el contenido del libro si tienes los ojos cerrados?—preguntó—Quisiera que los abrieras.

—No puedo hacerlo Saori-sama—concluyó—En mis ojos está el Universo y el Cosmos.

—Vamos ábrelos—pidió la joven.

En unos cuantos momentos de insistencia el santo de Virgo decidió complacer a su diosa. Mostrando a la peli lila sus ojos zafiro, ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué quiere saber sobre Acuario?—preguntó Shaka—Le veo muy interesada por saber sobre ese individuo…

—Degel de Acuario fue un fiel santo al servicio de Athena—dijo ella como si nada—Quisiera saber el nombre de todos aquellos fieles.

Virgo podía sentir las reacciones de la diosa, sabía que una parte era cierta y la otra falsa. Sentía un interés relativo por el santo de Acuario en especial, suspiró… parecía que por primera vez Athena tenía un cambio curioso de sentimientos. Se suponía que en la antigua mitología griega cuando aún los dioses pisaban la tierra. Atenea hija de Zeus tenía un especial interés y afecto por Pegaso. Se sabía que para la protección de la heredera del Dios de dioses; 88 santos estaban destinados a proteger a su diosa de cualquier peligro. Dando su vida por ella y por preservar la paz en la Tierra que tanto amaba la diosa. Sin embargo; podía notar a Saori la chica humana qué tenía cierta fascinación por aquel santo fallecido hacía muchísimos años.

—Si gusta, puedo mostrarle algunos momentos en batalla de Degel de Acuario—dijo el Patriarca.

—Me gustaría muchísimo.

Las siguientes dos semanas, Saori se la pasaba leyendo el diario encerrada en su templo. Nada fuera de lo común pasaba en el Santuario. Los santos de bronce habían ido a sus hogares un corto tiempo. Se sabía que Shiryuu ahora se encontraba comprometido con Shunrey. Seiya había ido al orfanato a visitar a sus amigos. De los otros tres no se tenía mucha información.

Por el momento los santos dorados se encontraban custodiando su templo por cualquier ataque.

Una noche de domingo; el reloj de Chronos había sido encendido curiosa y repentinamente. Alertando a todo el Santuario, poniéndolos en guardia y alerta contra cualquier ataque, las doce flamas del reloj indicaban que un enemigo había conseguido infiltrarse dentro del Santuario.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Choronos Dios del Tiempo había despertado de su eterno descanso… algo le había llamado. Miraba tranquilamente el Santuario, inmediatamente supo que él no era bienvenido ya que los santos de su nieta se encontraban preparados para atacar. Sintió el dunamis de Athena; se podía sentir raramente agitado y nervioso. Sin que nadie notará su presencia desapareció de su lugar de descanso hasta el templo de la diosa. La noche era tranquila pero perturbadora… el abuelo del tiempo miró a la mujer recostada entre su cama de doseles. Respiraba pesadamente, un sonrojo peculiar se asomaba en sus mejillas y sudor en su frente, se retorcía en la cama.

—Después de todo eres humana—dijo el abuelo—Tal vez Gea me mate en el Tártaro por esto. Pero cumpliré tu pequeño pecado capital.

Levantó sus manos y abrió una raja entre el tiempo y espacio. Las estrellas pasaban rápidamente por ahí, al decir unas palabras en latín. Chronos desapareció al igual que el cuerpo de Athena dejando el templo sin presencia alguna.

_500 años atrás. Grecia—Año 1486. Santuario de Athena._

_Él caminaba tranquilamente entre los pasillos de su enorme Biblioteca. La casa de Acuario había sido convertida en una enorme casa de sabiduría; miles de libros en varias estanterías. Tomos de varios años atrás. Los primeros escritos Antes de Cristo. Se escuchaba el eco que hacían sus pasos en la soledad del templo. Pasó de página para poder seguir leyendo su pesado tomo: La creación de Gea. Movió un poco sus anteojos para tener una mejor vista a su lectura._

_Ella… había despertado de un vergonzoso sueño, bostezó sonoramente. Talló sus ojos, pero al sentir fría la espalda notó que se encontraba en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente y no supo reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba, miles de libros se encontraban a su alrededor. Rodeándola por todas partes, sentía frío. El piso se encontraba realmente frío y eso no era posible ya que estaban a mitad del verano._

— _¿Dónde estoy?_

_Se preguntó a sí misma, ignorando que su pregunta mental llamó la atención de cierta persona que custodiaba con su vida el templo de Acuario._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?_

_La cara de Saori no podía caer más en sorpresa al notar quién era el individuo que la cuestionaba. Sus largos cabellos verdes, que llegaban a ser más largos que los suyos propios. Sus anteojos y esa mirada fría, el mentón severo y aquella armadura helada._

—_Te he preguntado quién eres… ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí?_

—_Soy la diosa Athena—no supo si sus palabras fueron las correctas ya que el hombre la miró con una ceja fruncida._

—_No me hagas reír—Degel se caracterizaba por ser un santo de pocas palabras. Raramente entablaba una conversación decente con Kardia de Escorpio._

_Entonces Saori supo que Acuario no le creería ya que ella no era Athena… después de todo estaba soñando ¿verdad? Nada de lo que pasará en su sueño nadie más lo sabría a excepción de ella._

—_Soy Saori Kido. La actual Athena en 1986._

—_No puede ser posible, ya que el tiempo y el espacio se verían afectados si los tiempos se ven entrelazados. De ser así vuelve a tu mundo, la diosa Athena ya tiene portadora, la señorita Sasha es la actual Athena._

_La joven suspiró; en parte tenía razón… pero era un sueño ¡era su sueño! Y en su sueño se haría lo que ella quisiera. Podía manipular la situación si quisiera._

_Kido no era muy buena en situaciones como esa, siempre se encontraba salvando el mundo de dioses que querían destruir la Tierra. No había tenido tiempo para ser una joven, una mujer de sentimientos. Al mirar a Acuario su mente le jugaba sucio; había recordado de un momento a otro en el cual ella estaba con Degel en una situación íntima. Se sonrojó irremediablemente y su nariz tuvo una pequeña hemorragia._

_Colapsó._

—_Que chica tan más rara—Degel la había tomado en brazos justo a tiempo antes de que la fémina se estampara contra el piso. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer; decidió llevarla a sus aposentos hasta que despertarla y pedirle que se fuera. _

_Subiendo las escaleras que daban a sus aposentos, llegó a su habitación. Dónde gentilmente colocó a la joven sobre la cama. _

_Estuvo un tiempo esperando a que la mujer despertará, empezaba a aburrirse. Era rara la situación, no recordaba jamás haber tenido una chica en su habitación y mucho menos en su cama. La única que entraba al templo era su escudera, quién se encargaba a veces de hacer un poco de limpieza… pero nada más. Descubrió que al escudriñarla con la mirada esa chica tenía un parecido increíble con Sasha su diosa. Podía notar que sus facciones eran más detalladas, tenía un senil más maduro que la misma diosa que protegía. Sus labios suaves… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba la molestia de admirar a una mujer? Movió la cabeza negativamente, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría._

_Salió de la habitación con la esperanza de que cuando regresará la joven hubiera despertado para poder pedirle que le explicará quién era y pudiera marcharse de ahí._

_Sin conseguir lo pensado, regresó con el libro que había estado leyendo momentos antes de que la joven llegará. Los anteojos casi se cayeron al piso; el libro cayó fuertemente y su rostro siempre serio se desfiguro en uno totalmente sonrojado… ¿Qué demonios pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Conocía perfectamente que era lo que ella hacía, pero no pasaba de descripciones en un libro a mirarlo en vivo._

_Los dedos de Saori, acariciaban su cuerpo, el vestido blanco que siempre llevaba había sido removido de su escultural cuerpo. Sus senos estaban al aire y solamente una braga cubría su feminidad. Las manos delgadas de la chica acariciaban sus pechos. Sus dedos pellizcaban sus pezones rosados; podía notar con su perspicaz mirada que los botones de esas montañas lechosas estaban erectos. Ella delineaba delicadamente cada curva de su cuerpo. Desde el ombligo a la pelvis, acariciaba su zona intima por sobre la ropa interior. Y miró su cara sonrojada, jadeante, deseosa de más placer que ella misma se proporcionaba._

_Él no nada más era un santo al servicio de Athena, también era un hombre que reaccionaba ante una mujer. Podía sentir que debajo de su cloth algo molestaba y comenzaba a hervir. Supo inmediatamente que eso era una reciente excitación que esa joven le estaba causando, sin embargo; la fémina no había notado qué era observada por él. Posiblemente estuviera soñando para estar en esas condiciones tan privadas. _

—_Degel—pudo escuchar un suspiro de la joven. Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la chica. Se interesó más en saber que era lo que esa joven soñaba._

_Cautelosamente se acercó hasta la chica, que seguía en su erótico sueño que lo estaban descolocando de su ser frío. Podía sentir que su miembro masculino estaba pidiendo ser liberado. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando los ojos zafiro de la joven se abrieron inmediatamente y toparon con los suyos. Se le veía excitada, caliente y con ganas de más. Él era un hombre de control, se podía decir que sin sentimientos pero ahora eso no estaba ayudando mucho, los largos cabellos lilas de la mujer caían sobre sus hombros al momento de sentarse._

_Tampoco supo cómo reaccionar ante la acción de ella; Saori besaba los labios de Degel y colgaba de su cuello. Él no respondía el beso, se encontraba en un letargo y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Pronto sintió como una ola de calor invadió su ser, sintió la pequeña mano de la chica sobre su pantalón; su masculinidad se encontraba grande, palpada y con ganas de atacar si era posible. La separó de su cuerpo._

—_Basta—dijo seriamente, intentando sonar serio pero le era un poco difícil con esa enorme excitación que crecía en él—Ni siquiera te conozco y ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Estás demente quizás?_

—_Es mi sueño Degel y tú tienes que complacerme—dijo gatunamente la mujer. Ella estaba segura que era un sueño nada más ya que Acuario, el Acuario que ella estaba mirando se encontraba muerto desde hacía 500 años._

—_Estás loca… esto no es un sueño—no entendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba con esa chica. Pero el contenerse se le estaba haciendo frustrante y más teniéndola semidesnuda frente a él._

—_Vamos Degel de Acuario, no seas cobarde—incitó ella, coqueta, sensual, apetecible._

_El santo difícilmente podía negarse, ver esos senos al descubierto lo excitaban demasiado. Su lado animal le decía que atacará, que no tuviera compasión con esa chica por provocarle de esa forma y su lado racional le decía que se negará y fuera a darse un buen baño de agua helada… gruñendo nuevamente por las caricias a su pene por sobre la ropa. Su lado racional se fue al olvido, ganando así su instinto sexual. Quitó la mano de la joven, y la recostó sobre la cama. Desprendiendo su armadura que quedaba olvidada en partes alrededor de la cama; dejándose llevar comenzó a besar los labios de la joven. Quién se mostraba entusiasmada por poder saborearlo; presionó más la boca de la fémina así profundizando el beso en una danza de lenguas que solamente servían para encenderlo más. Ella enterraba sus dedos en la cabellera del santo disfrutando del contacto._

_La piel se le erizaba al rozar con la ropa de Degel, frenéticamente quería arrancar la ropa de Acuario para poder palpar su piel. De candela se podría decir; con la ayuda del masculino ella pudo retirar la remera de él. Sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse._

_Ella intentó apartarse de Acuario para poder complacerlo, moría por probarlo. Sabiendo que sólo era un sueño podría hacer lo que quisiera, mostrarse como quisiera, cosa que jamás haría frente a sus santos. Para ellos—Saori Kido siempre iba a ser una joven recatada, seria y la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. Pero dentro de su mundo onírico podría ser la mujer que era. Con las necesidades de cualquier humano._

_Degel sintió a Saori removerse intentando someterlo, le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se dejó echar en la cama mientras con su mirada de águila miraba con atención los movimientos de la joven. La ayudó un poco a retirar sus zapatillas y pantalones permitiéndole ver su bóxer de un color lila claro como su cabello. Ella acarició su enorme abultamiento, gruñó y suspiró ante el contacto de la mano de la mujer, no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido la última vez en la cual había estado con una fémina en esa situación… tenía muchísimo tiempo. Es más recordaba que Kardia en varias ocasiones lo había llamado gay al no verle ninguna mujer pululando a su alrededor o siquiera una amazona. Pero ahora esa jovencita, que se enfrascaba en complacerle así sin siquiera conocerle… porque no aprovechar el momento. _

—_Espera—la detuvo antes de que ella retirará la única prenda que lo dejaría como Adán._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Soy Saori—sonrió ella, sabía que no valía la pena decirle que era Athena ya que él no le creería—Te deseo Degel por eso. _

_Se sonrojó un poco y volteó el rostro para evitar que ella viera su rostro. Sin más palabras; ella terminó de quitar su única prenda. Sus ojos zafiro admiraron el tamaño del pene de Degel; se sonrojó al mirarlo y sentir la mirada de placer del chico. Sabía que no era casto de su parte estar ahí en esa situación… sabía que lo debía hacer… era un sueño nada más… otro sueño más. Y cómo vio comenzó a incrustar el miembro en su cavidad bucal. Degel suspiró encantado con el tacto húmedo de la boca de Saori en su miembro; la lengua de la chica era magnifica, lamía todo el trozo de carne de arriba abajo en un suave vaivén que lo volvía loco. Tomó con cuidado la cabeza de la chica para llevarlo al ritmo que él quería, ella se dejó hacer, momentos en los cuáles ella succionaba y babeaba con gusto el pene de Acuario. Dejó de lamer para respirar, un hilillo de saliva quedó en sus labios que Degel limpió con un beso._

—_Mi turno señorita—sonrió sensual a los ojos de Saori, ella asintió y se dejó hacer._

_Siendo recostada en la cama, su braga fue retirada. Acuario—podía admirar el vello púbico que nacía en su pelvis, de un suave color negro y rizado, se miraba una higiene perfecta al ver el vello recortado a un grado perfecto. Separó las piernas de la chica, pudiendo apreciar perfectamente el botón rosa de ella que se miraba ansioso de ser complacido. Se relamió los labios y de un momento a otro había recostado a la chica de una manera en la que su espalda se apoyara en cama mientras de cintura para abajo fuera suspendida en el aire junto a sus piernas. Su trasero se recargaba en el pecho del peli verde mientras él disfrutaba del sabor de la venus de Saori._

_Ella gemía. Su cara decía que estaba disfrutando enormemente el momento, al aferrarse a las cobijas mientras el masculino lamía su vagina. Sentía la lengua de Degel acariciar los pliegues de sus labios menores. Intentando saborearla un poco más, los constantes dedos traviesos de él en su clítoris que ardía literalmente en llamas, descargas eléctricas podía sentir que recorrían su cuerpo. _

_Ella sintió que una explosión crecía en todo su cuerpo, había llegado su tan esperado orgasmo femenino, bañando los labios de Degel. Que él relamió con gusto, causando un sonrojo en ella._

—_Levántate—con voz ronca la bajó con cuidado. Acuario sentía el temblor de las piernas de Saori por su orgasmo._

—_Eres delicioso—ronroneó ella, esperando por más._

—_No he terminado, pequeña Saori—dijo en un tono burlón que sólo hizo sonrojar a la chica—Conocerás al verdadero Degel de Acuario._

_Con aquellas palabras volvió a besar a la diosa; haciéndola suspirar. Sin recostarla en la cama, la pego en la puerta de la habitación. Hizo que levantará una pierna para poder seguir acariciando esos pliegues carnosos; con su miembro, y ayuda de su mano. Lo llevó a la entrada de ella, su glande estaba hinchado y ansioso igual que él por entrar. Ella gimió sensualmente, apasionada besó el cuello del masculino causando que este no resistiera más._

— _¿Eres primeriza?—preguntó para saber si entrar de un golpe o ser gentil._

—_No._

_Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para encender al santo; entró de un movimiento en ella. Pero sintió algo extraño al adentrarse en su cuerpo. Estaba apretado, muy estrujado, casi le era tortuoso estar dentro de la chica, su pene se hinchaba más a causa de la excitación y el repentino cambio de ambiente de ella. Saori no hacía ningún ruido, se había quedado en silencio, experimentando un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, en sus sueños siempre que Degel entraba dentro de ella sentía una ola de placer que la volvía loca y ahora había sido diferente…_

—_Me dijiste que no eras virgen—reprochó él por haber sido brusco al penetrarla. Levantó el rostro de la joven, qué se encontraba con lágrimas salinas en sus ojos. Iba a salir pero ella lo impidió._

—_No… no_

—_Basta… te estoy haciendo daño—dijo decidido a salir de ella, podía sentir como su pene se hinchaba más._

_Saori había experimentado por primera vez lo que era ser desvirginada; suspiró pesadamente y haciendo uso de caderas comenzó a moverse para intentar apaciguar el dolor. Sentía cómo el miembro de Degel salía y entraba a un ritmo lento, que empezaba a gustarle ese cosquilleó en su abdomen que tanto le gustaba comenzaba a sentir._

—_Degel—suspiró ella, en ningún momento había dejado de aferrarse al cuello de Acuario y tampoco había bajado la pierna ya que el chico la sostenía._

_Degel comenzó a moverse, aumentando cada vez más la intensidad de sus envestidas. Escuchaba los nuevos suspiros de la fémina indicando que ella se encontraba bien, sentía una rica sensación al penetrar a la joven que lo volvían enfermo. Cambió de posición. De pie intentaron la posición de "perrito" que le permitía sentir todo de ella, en ocasiones apretaba sus pechos y pezones haciéndola gemir su nombre. En dos ocasiones jaló su cabello para atraerla a su persona y degustar el exquisito aroma que desprendía su piel._

—_Saori… eres preciosa—decía el santo; mientras seguía penetrándola._

—_Más… por favor—parecía una súplica envuelta en placer que él estaba dispuesto a complacer. _

_Las descargas lo llenaban, un escalofrío que estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar._

_Salió del interior de ella, para colocarse ambos en otra posición. A horcajadas de Degel, Saori montaba sus caderas, disfrutando del momento. Besó sus labios dulcemente y miraba sus ojos para después sonreírle sensualmente y seguir moviéndose, de una forma en la cual Acuario podía mirar el salto que daban los senos de la fémina al cabalgar sobre sus caderas; besó uno de ellos, succionando, podía sentir el botón rosa inflamado por tanto placer y los gemidos de la chica no ayudaban mucho a querer darle más._

_Hizo lo mismo con el otro, para después comerle el pecho a besos húmedos que extasiaban a la joven._

_Finalmente hicieron uso de una posición muy antigua desde antes de que se conociera la era como tal… el misionero. Degel cuidaba de no aplastar el cuerpo de la peli lila; viéndola, admitía que era hermosa, sus ojos solamente lo miraban a él y lo llenaban de un gozo que solamente los hombres podían entender. Acarició su mejilla sus labios y después en una danza de lenguas la volvió a penetrar, escuchando el dulce gemido que ella le daba, un vaivén lento que paso a ser rápido y fuerte._

— _¡Degel!—exclamaba ella llena de placer—Por Zeus… este es el paraíso._

_Y finalmente él termino dentro de la joven, junto a un orgasmo que ella tuvo, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama exhausto… con su frente bañada en una fina capa de sudor al igual que ella. _

_Otro y otro… repitiendo varias veces su sesión sexual…_

—_No puedo más—dijo el santo de Acuario al volver a venirse después de varias repeticiones más. Sacando el miembro de Saori, la coloco de una manera en la que pudiera ver cómo su cálida y blanquecina semilla bañara los labios rosáceos y aquellos blondos pechos que lo habían vuelto adicto a ellos. Su excitación no podía ser más al ver cómo la diosa lamía con sensualidad y gozo su semen y tragarlo._

—_Eres fantástico—dijo Saori, dejándose caer en la cama a un lado de Degel._

_Él no dijo nada, no acababa de comprender que era lo que realmente había pasado… se sentía extrañamente a gusto con la joven que ahora dormitaba a su lado después de haberlo casi dejado seco._

—_Y tu mi diosa…_

_Igualmente se quedó dormido junto a la chica que entre sueños abrazó._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Shion y Dohko habían ido a visitar el templo de Acuario para pedirle un poco de información a Degel sobre los Espectros de Hades. Los constantes ataques de aquellos seres se habían incrementado y aún no entendían a la perfección como usar el rosario que Asmita les había dejado antes de morir. Por eso mismo habían subido a la helada casa… _

_Comenzaron a reír burlonamente al escuchar que su amigo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo._

—_Quién diría que Degel sabe divertirse._

—_Pensé que era gay._

_Comenzaron a reír los santos de Aries y Libra, pero no pudieron evitar hacer otra broma al respecto._

—_Tal vez se esté divirtiendo con Kardia en estos momentos—está vez fue Shion que no contuvo la carcajada por su broma._

—_Déjalo… Shion… ¿A caso ya olvidaste a Yuzuriha?_

— _¡Cállate, Dohko!—dijo enojado Shion con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Con Yuzuriha no ha pasado nada._

—_Claro que sí—hizo un ademán de darle por su lado._

_Lo golpeó en la cabeza el santo lemuriano y salieron del templo con una sonrisa pícara, más tarde le contarían a Kardia lo sucedido con Degel. Podrían hacerle un poco de burla con ayuda de Manigoldo también._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_El cuerpo de Saori empezaba a desaparecer de entre los brazos de Degel. Al estar durmiendo abrazados no notaron que ella había desaparecido… dejando al santo de Acuario con una sonrisa en boca mientras dormitaba._

* * *

Saori Kido había regresado al templo de Athena. Había sido como si nunca hubiera salido de ahí, junto a ella se encontraba Chronos mirándola divertido, ella seguía durmiendo sin tener conocimiento de que realmente había estado con Degel. Seguiría pensando que iba a ser un sueño nada más. Sonrió el abuelo del tiempo, y decidió que era hora de regresar a su letargo eterno, sin embargo; podía sentir la furia del cielo relampaguear. Seguramente su hijo Zeus estaba que echaba fuego por haber corrompido de esa forma a su hija.

Y por primera vez en muchos siglos… Athena… ya no era casta.

Era su nieta… ¿Por qué no cumplirle su pecado? Se hizo de hombros y desapareció, no sin antes tapar el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

Y una prueba de que no era un sueño, era que aquel vestido blanco que Saori portaba siempre. Se había quedado como una prueba de fuego que ella… había estado con Degel de Acuario.

Fin.


End file.
